<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>talk me through it by ocdranboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529476">talk me through it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo'>ocdranboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jared, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Top Evan, Trans Evan, Trans Jared, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, diy sex as it be, no seriously how do i tag this, yall know the drill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:16:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared calls Evan in the middle of the night for some... help</p><p>more trans kleinsen smut!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Kleinman/Evan Hansen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>talk me through it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this a While ago ssjdjsjsb enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, um," Evan said, and in the darkness of the night, his phone pressed to his ear, Jared decided he'd fucked up. "You want me to talk you through, like, jerking off?"<br/>
"Um..." Jared shifted so the phone was sandwiched between his ear and his pillow. "Um, yeah?"<br/>
"I can do that," Evan said. "What do you want me to, like, do? And not do? Like, do you, uh, I mean, shit." Evan sighed. "Like, do you like being bossed around or do you like...?"<br/>
"I'm a bottom.  And a sub. W that's what you're asking," Jared said, cheeks burning.<br/>
"I figured," Evan said, and it took Jared a second to realise he was joking.<br/>
"Bottom oppression," Jared said. "Um. Basically I just, like- fuck, dude, it's really awkward now that I have to put stuff into words."<br/>
This was a sin on so many levels. You can't just call up the guy you've liked since seventh grade and ask him to guide you through jerking off because you can't do it yourself. Jared was going to, like, the twelfth level of hell.<br/>
"It's okay," Evan said, and his voice was calming, "I won't judge you. Especially not when it's 2am and I was just reading a smut fic anyway. Besides, the shame and stigma around sex and sexuality is a side effect of our education and the morals we have learnt from adults around us, and were we taught about sex from an earlier age, I feel that there would be fewer teens with unwanted pregnancies and STIs. But, um, you probably don't care, so."<br/>
"It's okay," Jared said. "You're fine, Ev."<br/>
"Thanks. Um, so, sorry, you're gonna have to tell me, like, what to say. Because I don't want to push any boundaries or make you uncomfortable or anything."<br/>
"No, it's okay, don't apologise. Um, if you could, um, just tell me what to do, like, physically? And just, like," Jared's voice broke off into a mumble, "Tell me I'm a good boy and I'm doing well and stuff?"<br/>
"Praise kink, noted," Evan said.<br/>
Fuck it, this will all feel like a really weird fever dream in the morning anyway. "I also like being collared, and being edged, and being called, like, a slut and a whore, so."<br/>
Evan took in a sharp breath. "Noted. Is there anything I shouldn't do?"<br/>
"Um," Jared thought about that for a moment. "Don't, like, misgender me or anything. And if you even suggest the word daddy I'll come to your house and saw your head off with a butter knife."<br/>
"Valid," Evan said. "So..."<br/>
"So..."<br/>
Both boys broke into light laughter.<br/>
"God, okay," Evan said. "Um, you don't have to tell me what you're thinking about, but-"<br/>
Jared was thinking about a variety of ways to be topped by one Evan Hansen. He'd been thinking about this all night, every night, for years.<br/>
"I mean," Jared said, "I'm currently thinking about being slammed into a wall and fingerfucked until I don't know my own name, so."<br/>
"Cute," Evan said, and Jared felt a blush rise on his cheeks. "So. Um. Fuck, uh, I'm gonna ask an awkward question, but like, are you wet?"<br/>
"Yeah. Very," Jared responded.<br/>
"Okay, so," Evan seemed to be thinking. "You might want to start with one finger, and just, slip it inside yourself, y'know?"<br/>
Jared did so, getting used to the feeling for a second before beginning to curl it back and forth.<br/>
"And when you're ready, add a second finger," Evan guided him.<br/>
Jared added his second finger, pumping them faster.<br/>
"Now you gotta fuck your hand for a while, until you're really wet. Will you be a good boy and tell me when that is?"<br/>
Jared nodded before remembering Evan couldn't see him. "Mhm. Yes. Yeah." God, this may be one of the worst ideas he'd had, like, morally, but hearing Evan say stuff like that made it worth the cost.<br/>
"Would it help if I gave you ideas of, um, what you could think about?"<br/>
Jared's fingers reached a particularly good spot. "Fuck. Um, y-yeah."<br/>
"Imagine you're being held against the wall and being fucked," Evan suggested. "Maybe he calls you his pretty little slut and pulls your hair if you're into that."<br/>
The little whimper Jared let out was enough proof for Evan that Jared was, in fact, into that.<br/>
"Maybe his fingers reach a certain spot that makes you feel really fucking good, and you beg him to let you come, panting and crying like a good slut, but he says no, his little whore comes second to his own needs. Maybe you're left leaking and crying as he finishes himself off."<br/>
Jared's breath was becoming more ragged.<br/>
"Can you take a third finger, baby?" Evan asked.<br/>
Jared felt an electric jolt from head to toe at hearing Evan call him baby in that voice. Fuck. "Um, yeah."<br/>
"Of course. What kind of slut would you be if you couldn't?"<br/>
Jared desperately fucked his hand, rocking back and forth to try to get more friction. "I'm, um, wet," he said, his blush increasing exponentially.<br/>
"You're such a good boy for remembering to say something," Evan praised. "Okay, angel, take your thumb and rest it at, just above the opening, okay?"<br/>
Jared did so.<br/>
"Now carefully slip it up until you find your clit."<br/>
"How will I know I've found it?"<br/>
"Trust me, you will."<br/>
Jared had to stifle his moan in his pillow when he found it. "Fuck. Fuck."<br/>
"Yeah," Evan said. "Just touch yourself however feels good, babe, you're doing so well. You're being so good for m- for me."<br/>
Jared let out a few whimpers, trying not to wake his parents. God, every word Evan said brought Jared closer to the edge.<br/>
Fuck the twelfth level of hell. Jared was going to the seventeenth.<br/>
"Fuck," Jared whispered. He spread his legs obscenely for a better angle and sucked in a deep breath when he found it.<br/>
"Pretty boy," Evan whispered. "Are you close, baby?"<br/>
"Y-yeah," Jared responded, his breath stuttering.<br/>
"Such a good boy. So pretty. Whenever you're ready, love, I want you to come for me, okay? Whenever you're ready."<br/>
Jared bit down on his lip, fucking himself on his fingers until he felt his walls clench around his fingers. His body went stiff and he swore he saw fucking stars.<br/>
"Fuck. Fuck," he said eloquently. He pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped them on the blankets. "Fuck."<br/>
"That good?" Evan teased lightly, and Jared felt his face burn.<br/>
"Shut up."<br/>
"That's a yes." Evan said. "Fuck, dude, I'm willing to do that again at any point if you want to."<br/>
"When we see each other on Monday, we're not going to talk about this," Jared said.<br/>
"Of course. It never happened."<br/>
"Yep. Never happened." Jared sighed. "Um. Good night, I guess."<br/>
"Good night." Evan paused, and Jared could practically hear his smirk. "Good boy."<br/>
"I'm hanging up on you now."<br/>
Jared laid back, blinking at the glow stars on the ceiling.<br/>
There wasn't a layer of hell deep enough for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4 some1 who cant get off. i really do write a lot of smut huh. wow</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>